Multi-well test plates, also called micro-titer plates or micro-titer test plates, are well-known and frequently used for assays involving biological or biochemical materials. Micro-titer test plates have been described in numerous patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,442; 3,540,856; 3,540,857; 3,540,858; 4,304,865; 4,948,564; 5,620,663; 5,464,541; 5,264,184; WO 97/41955; WO 95/22406, EP Patent Nos. 645 187 and 98 534.
Selected wells in the micro-titer test plate can be used to incubate respective microcultures or to separate biological or biochemical material followed by further processing to harvest the material. Each well has filtration means so that, upon application of a vacuum to one side of the plate, fluid in each well is expressed through the filter leaving solids, such as bacteria and the like, entrapped in the well. The filtration means can also act as a membrane such that certain materials in the test specimen are selectively bonded or otherwise retained in the filter means. The retained material may thereafter be harvested by means of a further solvent. The liquid expressed from the individual wells through the filter means may be collected in a common collecting vessel in case the liquid is not needed for further processing or alternatively, the liquid from the individual wells may be collected in individual collecting containers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,541 and EP Patent No. 98 534.
Up until recently, micro-titer plates have been used that conform to a standardized size of about 85.47 by 127.76 mm having 12 rows of 8 wells each. Many expensive automation equipment has been designed to this standard. However, there is now a desire to increase the productivity of such automatic sampling. Such should preferably be accomplished in the most cost effective way and it has been proposed to retain approximately the size of the micro-titer plates yet increasing the number of wells therein. This would require minimal changes in the automation equipment.
Various methods are known to produce a micro-titer plate. These methods are typically designed to produce the standard micro-titer plates having 96 wells. For example, such plates may be manufactured as multi-layer structures including a single sheet of filter material disposed to cover the bottom apertures of all the wells, the filtration material being bonded to the periphery of one or more of the well apertures. Such a structure may suffer from a problem called “cross-talk” by which fluid from adjacent wells mingles through for example capillary action, gravity or application of pressure.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,865, a micro-titer, multi-layer plate includes a substantially rigid culture tray provided with wells having upstanding edges or rims bounding the wider openings to the wells, and incubation is achieved while the culture tray is held “upside-down”, i.e. the rims are disposed below the sheet. To harvest material from such wells, a sheet of filter paper is placed over the top of a substantially rigid harvester tray having a like plurality of wells, each disposed and dimensioned to provide a tight push-fit with respect to the periphery of the rim of a corresponding well in the culture tray. The latter is then pressed against the harvester tray to push the rims into the wells in the latter, thereby die-cutting filter discs from the filter tray. Such die-cutting may also be carried out by pressing an unused culture tray against the harvester tray. The harvester tray with the filter discs may then be pressed against the culture tray bearing the incubated material. A vacuum applied to the bottom surface of the harvester tray draws fluid from the culture tray wells through the respective filter discs. This technique of cutting the filter sheet while it overlays the wells has the disadvantage that dust formed during the cutting operation gets entrapped between the walls of the well and the filter medium that may cause poor separation performance. Such micro-titer plates are also taught to be prone to “cross talk” according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,442.
Accordingly, the latter U.S. patent proposes a method of manufacturing in which the wells of a culture tray and harvester tray are welded together with there between a filter sheet which extends across the openings of the wells. However, this method still does not completely solve the problem of cross talk. In particular, welding of the wells may not be sufficient to avoid capillary action to cause mingling of fluids from adjacent wells. Moreover, this problem will be even more enhanced with micro-titer plates that have a high number of wells per unit area.
It could also be contemplated to produce the micro-titer plate by providing an array of integrally connected wells having opposite inlet and outlet openings, separately die cutting filter means conforming to the opening of the wells from a filter sheet and then inserting the filter means into the individual wells of the micro-titer plate. This method however would have the disadvantage of being difficult to automate because the handling of the individual filter means would be complicated and cumbersome, thus requiring sophisticated and expensive equipment. Moreover, the degree of complexity and risk of failure during production would substantially increase when the amount of wells per area increases.
Accordingly, it is desirable to find a further method for producing micro-titer plates, which method is preferably convenient, cost effective, capable of producing micro-titer plates that have a high number of wells per unit area and which micro-titer plates preferably have a reduced problem of cross-talk and good separation performance.